The Colours Of You
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Fanfic for Eyeshield 21 festival: The Colour of August/ Warna merah... apakah itu warna hidupmu? HiruSena. Don't like, don't read, don't flame!


**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

T**heme 1: The Colour of August.**

**Halo~ atas saran dan anjuran dari Aya-chan, akhirnya atashi buat juga fic HiruSena. Ehehe… karena ini fic ES21 atashi yang pertama, jangan galak-galak ya *plak***

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Hiruma x Sena**

**WARNING: Shonen-ai, rada OOC, AU, err… mungkin beberapa miss- type yang lulus sensor, sedikit kekerasan, dan juga mulut Hiruma yang err… ga bisa dikontrol =.=a**

**

* * *

**

**XoXoxOxOxO**

**Theme 1: Red is the colour of my life**

**XoXoxOxOxO**

Putih… dingin… perlahan tapi pasti, salju-salju yang turun diam-diam menimbun seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut spike coklat. Kedua mata berwarna coklat karamelnya setengah tertutup. Walaupun udara semakin dingin, tetapi laki-laki berusia 16 tahun itu tetap berbaring di atas tumpukan salju. Kobawayaka Sena, yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri di tengah kejamnya dunia, perlahan-lahan menuju gerbang kematian. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak maupun merasakan apapun karena kelelahan dan kelaparan. Kesadarannya pun mulai hilang.

Menuju detik-detik kematiannya, ingatan semasa hidupnya pun muncul di dalam kepalanya. Dia lahir di sebuah keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia, tetapi kebahagiannya terenggut ketika dia berusia 10 tahun. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang tragis… meninggalkannya hidup sendiri. Rumahnya direbut oleh pamannya yang serakah. Dia pun terpaksa hidup di jalanan. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengemis, bahkan kalau perlu mencuri sepotong roti hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Tetapi… kalau dipikirkan lagi… untuk apa dia hidup? Dia tidak punya apa- apa lagi… Lalu hari ini, sekelompok preman yang mabuk berat menghajarnya habis- habisan. Tubuhnya dipukul, ditendang, dan diinjak- injak tanpa perasaan.

'Setidaknya… jika aku mati, aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu lagi…'

Tetapi, ternyata dewa kematian tidak datang menjemputnya… Dalam pengelihatannya yang samar- samar, tampak sepasang mata hijau tosca yang menatap kepadanya. Lalu Sena sedikit merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang… dia hanya melihat warna merah maroon.

**XoXoxOxOxO**

Entah sudah berapa lama Sena tidak sadarkan diri. Yang pasti, ketika dia membuka mata coklat karamelnya, dia melihat warna yang sama sebelum dia hilang kesadaran… merah maroon gelap. Tubuhnya masih sakit dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Walaupun masih lemas, Sena berusaha melihat dimana dia berada sekarang.

Setidaknya Sena tidak berada di luar yang dingin lagi. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan _wallpaper_ merah keungu-unguan dengan motif bunga mawar. Kamar itu tampak gelap karena minim- nya pencahayaan. Tubuh lemasnya sekarang berada di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk dan hangat… tidak lagi di atas salju yang dingin. Tempat tidur itu sangat besar dan mewah, dengan kain seprai berwarna merah maroon yang terbuat dari sutra… sama seperti bantal dan selimutnya. Baju usangnya juga sudah diganti dengan piyama putih kebiru-biruan yang terbuat dari kain sutra juga.

Seseorang yang telah menolongnya pastilah orang yang sangat kaya. Entah bagaimana Sena dapat membalas kebaikannya.

Lalu dia pun teringat dengan sosok seseorang sebelum dia pingsan. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau tosca yang tajam dan juga rambut spike pirang.

'Kira- kira dimana orang itu sekarang ya? Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya...'

Baru saja dipikirkan, sosok yang telah menolongnya pun datang ke kamar tesebut sambil membawa sejumlah dokumen di tangannya. Sepasang mata tajamnya pun menatap Sena. Seringai kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat reaksi Sena yang melihat sosoknya seutuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, cebol. Kau sudah tertidur selama 4 jam."

Sena tidak bisa berkata apa- apa selain kaget melihat sosok penolongnya. Rambut spike pirang, sepasang mata hijau tosca, kulitnya putih pucat, kuping yang panjang seperti _elf_… dihiasi dengan anting- anting perak, lalu terdapat taring yang dilihatnya sekilas ketika dia berbicara. Dia mirip seperti… vampir?

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Agak sebal karena bocah itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dia berjalan dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang didiami oleh Sena sembari membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"M-M-Maafkan aku! A-A-A-A-Aku hanya- etto… uuum… kaget…"

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Sena meminta maaf sambil berusaha duduk, tetapi karena tubuhnya masih lemas, dia pun terjatuh kembali. Hasilnya, kepalanya menjadi pusing. Sosok di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sena yang kikuk. Dia lalu menaruh dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya di meja sebelah tempat tidur tersebut dan mengusap dahi bocah tersebut. Lansung saja wajahnya tambah memerah. Walaupun kulitnya putih pucat, Sena merasa hangat ketika disentuh oleh tangan penolongnya itu.

'Aneh… padahal kami baru saja bertemu… aku bahkan belum mengetahui namanya. Tapi… entah kenapa aku merasa aman…'

Matany mulai tertutup lagi. Perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya membuatnya kembali mengantuk. Tapi Sena tidak mau tertidur lagi. Dia ingin terbangun lebih lama lagi… ingin bersama dengan orang itu lebih lama lagi… Lalu Sena pun teringat sesuatu, dia ingin mengetahui nama orang itu.

"U-Umm… Terima kasih telah menolongku… Boleh aku tahu namamu? Namaku Kobayakawa Sena."

"Yoichi Hiruma. Tch! Sudah kuduga kau akan demam, cebol."

"E-Eeh?"

Dengan cepat Hiruma memindahkan tangannya dari dahi Sena menuju sakunya untuk mengambil telepon gengamnya. Sena hanya bisa bingung dengan kelakuan kasar tapi aneh tersebut.

"Oi, gendut sialan! Siapkan bubur dan obat demam lalu antarkan ke kamarku. Dan jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh!"

Sekali lagi, Sena hanya bisa bingung mendengar kata- kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Seharusnya orang yang telah menolongnya itu orang yang baik… kan?

"Kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau, tetapi hanya satu peraturan yang harus kau patuhi: jangan pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau di luar rumah ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu kepada Sena yang masih bingung, Hiruma mengambil dokumen yang tadi dia taruh di atas meja lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Tidak lama setelah Hiruma pergi, datang anak yang berumur sepertinya sambil membawa rantang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan obat. Dengan ramahnya anak berambut spike putih itu tersenyum kepadanya. Sena hanya bisa membalas senyumannya.

"Hai, namaku Kiritani Riku. Kau bisa memanggilku Riku. Hiruma-san telah memberitahuku tentangmu, Sena."

**XoXoxOxOxO**

Mungkin karena umur mereka sama, Sena dan Riku menjadi akrab. Sena pun mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hiruma dan juga penghuni rumahnya. Seperti Hiruma yang benci makanan manis, si 'gendut sialan' yang ternyata adalah Kurita yang merupakan koki di rumah itu, Riku yang bekerja sebagai asisten Hiruma, lalu 'Musashi' sang bodyguard Hiruma. Sena juga menjadi tahu kalau Kurita dan Musashi adalah teman masa kecil Hiruma lalu Riku yang yatim piatu dulu dipungut oleh Hiruma… sama seperti keadaan Sena saat ini.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kamu terbiasa dengan mulut dan sikap kasarnya Hiruma-san, dia memang begitu kok."

Sena hanya bisa tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi. Tapi dia tahu kalau di balik sikap kasarnya, Hiruma itu baik. Buktinya? DIa mau merawat Sena yang hampir mati kedinginan, padahal Sena itu bisa dibilang tidak berguna. Dia mudah sakit, tidak pintar, tidak memiliki bakat tertentu. Karena itulah dia tidak mempunyai teman, malah dia mempunyai banyak orang yang suka menjahilinya. Tapi akhirnya… dia mempunyai teman.

"Tapi… tadi Hiruma-san bilang tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanku jika aku berada di luar. Apa maksudnya?"

Senyum di wajah Riku langsung menghilang ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sena tersebut. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius tetapi tidak memandang kepada Sena.

"Itu… sebaiknya kamu menurutinya. Suatu saat kamu akan tahu maksudnya."

**XoXoxOxOxO**

Sekarang sudah hampir satu tahun Sena tinggal bersama Hiruma dan juga 'keluarga'nya. Sena pun sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudara sendiri… kecuali Hiruma. Sejak dia menyelamatkan hidup Sena, bocah berambut coklat itu jatuh hati dengan sosok yang mirip vampir tersebut. Tapi dia takut mengatakannya… takut Hiruma akan merasa jijik dengannya… takut Hiruma akan mengusirnya.

Hari itu Hiruma sedang pergi, tetapi dokumen yang harusnya dia bawa… tertinggal di rumah. Tidak mau merepotkan yang lain, Sena berani pergi untuk menyusul Hiruma… padahal Hiruma sudah melarangnya untuk pergi keluar. Ketika Sena berlari mengejar mobil Hiruma, beberapa pasang mata mengikuti gerak- geriknya.

**XoXoxOxOxO**

'Kalau tidak salah… kantor Hiruma-san alamatnya dekat dari sini…'

Baru saja Sena hendak berbelok di sebuah gang, tiba-tiba…

_BUUAGH!_

Sebuah tinju yang sangat kuat menghantamnya hingga Sena terpental dan jatuh di lantai aspal gang tersebut. Tinju keras itu mendarat dengan sukses di perutnya, membuatnya mual seketika.

"Jika kau menuruti kami dan membunuh Hiruma, kami akan melepaskanmu."

Suara kejam milik lelaki yang meninjunya itu membuat Sena membeku. Dengan perasaan takut, Sena pun memberanikan diri melihat siapa orang yang telah mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu kepadanya. Di sana sudah berada 4 orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan menggunakan jas hitam. Dua diantaranya memegang pistol, pastilah mereka tidak akan melepaskannya kecuali Sena menurutinya. Tetapi… baginya itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mana mungkin dia tega membunuh orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya… mana mungkin dia tega membunuh orang yang diam- diam dicintainya…

Dengan susah payah dan menahan rasa sakit, Sena berani berdiri dan menatap tajam orang- orang itu.

"Bagaimana? Kamu pasti sudah muak disiksa oleh si pembunuh bayaran-"

"HIRUMA-SAN BUKAN ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU!"

Mereka terkejut. Bahkan Sena sendiri pun terkejut dibalik wajahnya yang marah itu. Dia tidak terima orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu dicaci-maki oleh orang lain. Melihat Sena tidak mungkin bernegosiasi dengannya, laki-laki itu menyuruh teman-temannya untuk bersiap-siap menembak Sena.

"Sayang sekali kau menolaknya… terpaksa hidupmu harus berakhir disini."

Semua begitu cepat terjadi. Seketika mereka hendak menembak mati Sena, tiba- tiba terdengar rentetan suara senjata ditembakan dan seketika itu juga 3 orang yang ada di depan Sena tewas tertembak. Hanya tertinggal 1 orang yang kakinya gemetaran ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh anak buahnya.

"K-K-KAU!"

Sena pun ikut melihat siapa penembak itu. Ternyata itu adalah Hiruma, dia dengan santainya membawa AK-47 dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi berada di salam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

"Hiruma-san…"

Dengan dinginnya Hiruma langsung menembak 1 orang yang tersisa itu. Dan tanpa kata-kata, dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan. Tetapi panggilan dari Sena menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiruma-san! Tolong… jelaskan kepadaku…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluar dari rumahku, cebol sialan. Inilah akibatnya. Jika terjadi lagi… aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu lagi."

Hiruma masih tidak berbalik dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Sena dengan memberanikan diri, walaupun tangannya gemetaran dan tubuhnya masih sakit akibat tinju tadi, dia melangkah maju… mendekati Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya… apa pekerjaan Hiruma-san?"

Hanya sunyi yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sena. Tapi dia bersabar. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama dan helaan nafas yang panjang dari Hiruma, dia menjawab.

"Pembunuh bayaran dari pemerintah. Tugasku membunuh pemimpin organisasi illegal. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kalau tanganku bernoda merah yang tidak bisa dihilangkan… Kau…bebas kalau kau mau pergi."

Hiruma mengira kalau bocah berusia 16 tahun itu akan pergi… pergi dari hidupnya karena telah melihat noda merah yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tetapi sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya terkejut. Dari balik punggungnya dia dapat merasakan bocah yang ingin dilindunginya itu menangis sambil memeluk Hiruma erat-erat… seakan-akan takut dia akan hilang jika dilepaskan.

"Hidupmu akan penuh dengan warna merah. Kau mau seperti itu?"

"A-Aku… Aku ingin hidup bersama orang yang sangat kucintai, yaitu Hiruma-san. Aku tidak peduli warna apa yang akan menghiasi hidupku."

Akhirnya… seakan-akan beban berat yang ada di pundak Hiruma telah terangkat, dia tersenyum dan membalikan badannya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengangkat wajah bocah itu dan dia pun menciumnya dengan lembut. Seusai ciuman singkat nan indah itu, Sena juga tersenyum manis kepada Hiruma yang mengusap air mata di pipi Sena.

"Lagi pula, merah bukan hanya warna darah. Warna cinta juga merah, bukan?"

_Fin_

**XoXoxOxOxO**

**

* * *

**

**Wogh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalo jadinya OOC T^T**

**Review ya! XD**


End file.
